Flickering Flames
by alexandriaZ
Summary: Mutual attraction brought them together once, a rocky marriage and a brutal storm has done it again. With a little one arriving and a power outage, will Dave and Erin find a way to make it work? Or will the winds of change blow out the flames? Written for RebaForever15 in the Christmas exchange
1. Chapter 1

Dave sunk into his favorite recliner, the rich Italian leather, worn in just the right places. Case files sat on the table beside him at the cabin in Little Creek, Virginia, The BAU bunker was too crowed most days with four agents crammed behind for two desks. He was more than happy to bring  
his work home with him; It was a cold day with a heavy overcast, the forecast warned about thunderstorms. Fire crackled in the fireplace and marinara sauce bubbled on the stove, filling the cabin with rich smells of wood, tomato and oregano. It was quite a cozy contrast to the darkness outside.

With a comfortable sigh he took a sip of eggnog and flipped open another case file. He was interrupted a moment later by a knock on the door; he tossed his pen over his shoulder and moved to answer it. He wasn't expecting company and he certainly wasn't expecting to see the heavily pregnant Erin on the other side of his door. His breath caught in his chest, she was not supposed to be here but he was glad she was. The cold breeze drifting inside was easy to ignore. She stepped forward, and he dropped an automatic kiss to the corner of her mouth. Her heart hammered against her ribs she couldn't stop her breath from hitching in her chest.

"I shouldn't have done that-" Dave apologized. She couldn't tell him that she didn't mind.

_"She's not yours,"_ the angel on his shoulder chastised and Dave wasn't sure if his overactive conscious was talking about Erin or her baby.

"And you shouldn't be here," Dave said, moving to let her inside.

"You forgot your notes; the Section Chief thought you might need them-"

Dave shook his head, "Crammer sent you? He's an idiot; you should be home with your feet  
up, up to your ears in Haagen-Dazs."

Erin rolled her eyes, "You really are worse than a mother hen, my leave doesn't start for another two weeks, and eventually I will take that idiot's job from him just for making me come up here."

Dave sighed heavily. "I'm not even going to argue with that, where does Pete think you  
are?"

"He's out of town for a few days, tying up loose ends."

"Remind me, how do you always get stuck with the idiots? Your boss, your husband-"

"David, I've never heard you so humble," she said dryly.

"I have my moments, and you weren't complaining about my ego a few months ago," he  
said, waggling his finger at her.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Who says I'm complaining, now? I used to like that ego."

"Used to, huh?" Dave said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Used to," she replied her own regret lacing her tone. "I should get going now." She pulled her gloves on and buttoned her heavy coat.

Thunder roared over the cabin, interrupting Dave's reply, he moved to the window and pulled  
back the curtain. Pea sized hail poured from the sky; it bounced off their cars and against the walls of the cabin. "Thanks for the notes, but, you're not driving in this."

"Excuse me? I'm perfectly able to navigate a car down a driveway, I'm pregnant not incapacitated," she argued moving towards the door.

"That path that brought you up here, that's not a driveway when it rains, it's a deathtrap. It's not about capability, Erin-"

"What is it, then? Do you just want to keep me here to try and persuade me? Want to make me  
yours again? Well, that's not happening," she said hotly.

"Forgive me if I don't want to see your name on the front page of tomorrows' paper when you wrap that car around a tree!" Another crash of thunder shook the cabin and rain beat against the roof.

"You couldn't have the road paved?" She spat.

"You're going to be here a while so, do me a favor."

"What?" She grouched, irritable at him and the weather which suddenly decided not to co-operate. Mother Nature and David Rossi were bound and determined to make her crazy, she fumed to herself.

He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her into the kitchen and pulled up a chair.  
"Sit down and be quiet."

**Author's note: This was written for Rebaforever15 in the Christmas fic exchange**

**Special thanks to my beta! **

**Another chapter will be up soon ;have a Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!**

**-Z **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: In my mind, Dave was chasing unsubs while his writing career was getting off the ground before he retired.**_

"You certainly know how to treat a woman, ' Just sit down and shut up.'" Erin said, lowering herself into the proffered chair.

"Being the picture of hospitality isn't exactly my strong suit," Dave retorted, taking the seat at the head of the table.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" She searched his eyes, the cabin was his safe place, his sanctuary when cases turned rough and the world weighed heavily on his shoulders. "What are you running from?"

"Running? I only run when I have to chase UnSubs, I think the better question is, what are _you_ running from? You have a kid at home, there's no reason for you to not be there."

"You left your notes-"

Dave shook his head he couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes, "No, I didn't. I'm willing to bet the folder you brought, is filled with nothing but blank paper-"

"The next time you decide to write a book, make it fiction such a wild imagination would be a terrible thing to waste." She said, as her eyes rolled heavenward.

"Look, whatever it is, you don't have to lie. And if you don't want to talk, that's fine too. We'll just sit here, eat and listen to the sounds of the storm. Sound good?" He asked, circling the bar between the kitchen and the table.

She searched his face for a trace of dishonesty, and found none. Damn him, he was an interrogator. A professional manipulator when he wanted the truth he was relentless until he got it. He wasn't about to let her off the hook, no matter how much he pretended otherwise. No matter how much she wanted to believe him.

"Sounds good," she replied, resting one hand on her belly."

Witnessing that one small gesture of motherly affection sent his heart slamming in his chest, he'd never seen her so content. It was his own damn fault really, he pushed her towards that bastard. After one week in Maryland, Dave was head over heels recklessly, in love and he didn't care who knew and it all started in a diner.

_After a week in Bethesda tracking down his latest UnSub Dave could breathe freely with the knowledge that he'd taken another monster off the street. He pulled into the parking lot with nothing more on his mind than hot coffee and sandwich. He took a seat at the bar and placed his order when a familiar voice graced his ears._

"_No, Cassie come back here, hold Mommy's hand."_

_Dave turned around, craning his neck to watch out the window as Erin walked inside, clutching her daughter's hand._

"_Fancy meeting you here," he said as the waitress sat his plate down._

_Her eyes widened in surprise,"Likewise, business or pleasure?" She asked, claiming the seat next to his._

_Dave dropped his voice, mindful of little ears."In other words 'what the hell am I doing here?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Business, chasing a case, and you?"_

"_Well it's not business, since I'm not being paid and pleasure is too strong of a word. You're the profiler turned writer, you tell me."_

"_Excuse me Ma'am?" Dave called the waitress over, "I've been on the road so long I've lost track of time. Is there anything special about this week?"_

"_Well it's Thanksgiving on Thursday."_

_Dave turned back to Erin, "Family reunion?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Skip it," He said, shrugging his shoulders, "Say you were hung up at work."_

"_My mother is expecting me besides, she said I could bring a friend."_

"_Oh really, what time do we leave?"_

"_Mother said, 'friend' she was very specific."_

"_Why not? We're not friends?"_

"_We're not lovers, either," She shot back, "If she met you, she would have a heart attack."_

"_Then the dinner ends early and we get the rest of the evening to ourselves," he reached for her hand._

"_No."_

_"Then I say we skip the damn dinner and go straight to desert." He winked at her._

"_The only desert you're having is the pie I'm going to shove down your throat if you don't shut up."_

_"Oh, Cara, a food fight. Why didn't you just say so?"_

_"I mean it, Dave. I'm still married and this town is too small for your stupid remarks."_

"_You're separated-"_

"_Semantics." _

_"There is a motel in the city over. I am sure no one knows us there. Come on, it's a day for giving thanks and over indulging."_

_"If you're asking me out, you need to do better than that flea-bag motel."_

"_Lucky for you that I have the penthouse key at the Hilton. One night, Cara. You and me. Champagne and strawberries. No fights and bad manners from relatives you can't stand. No fear of the turkey being half-cooked and that never ending green bean casserole. I'll even let you choose the movie."_

"_You drive a hard bargain, one night, one drink and a two-hour movie. Deal?"_

"_What if I want seconds?"_

"_I'm here for a week. No, six days. Then it's back to Quantico and we never speak of this."_

"_I make no promises."_

"_A deal, David. I don't need you on my reputation," she bit out._

"_Nothing is set in stone but, one day you will thank me." _

"_Not likely-" Erin said, dropping money on the counter._

"_Momma, we can't forget Nona's pie-" Cassie perked up, pulling on her mother's sleeve._

"_I didn't forget," Erin said, grabbing the box in one hand and lifting her daughter with the other._

"_Duty calls," Dave said._

"_Bye, David."_

"Oh my God, Dave! You're burning the damn house down!" Erin spat, beating him with an oven mitt.

The smell of smoke and singed cotton hung in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

"There are more effective ways to get my attention than setting yourself on fire," Erin said, moving closer to the fireplace to avoid the bone-chilling cold blowing through the window.

"It was a dish-towel, Erin," he said, slamming the window closed, "There are easier ways than risking life and limb to get your attention." He moved to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't-"

"Don't what? Suddenly it's a crime to help a lady out of her coat?"

A chill ripped down her spine when his fingertips brushed against her skin, "I'm as bad as you are," she admitted. They were never supposed to speak of their time together, what they did was bad enough but the memories still haunted her.

"_We can't be up here!" She hissed, as he began to climb the ladder of the lighthouse._

"_We can be wherever we want, unless you're afraid," he chided, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Climb On up here, Fraidy Cat."_

"_You're hell bent on getting us locked up the night before Thanksgiving!" She said between clenched teeth. Her arms crossed across her chest to fight off the wind blowing off the bay._

"_No, I'm hell bent on getting your ass inside that lighthouse," He offered her his hand, "Come on."_

"_You are footing the bail money," she said, grabbing his hand and hoisting herself on the ladder._

_Her heart sped from anticipation or fear, she wasn't sure._

_'Just don't look down, don't look down.' she chanted in her mind._

"_Almost there, don't look down and you will be fine," Dave said as they neared the top rung._

"_Funny, I was just thinking that."_

_He reached the top and pulled her inside, she scrambled to her feet._

"_We're on the top floor, shut your eyes-"_

"_And let you lead me right off the edge of this thing?" She quipped, just managing to hide her smile._

"_And ruin the evening? Humor me."_

"_Okay," she breathed struggling to control the speed of her heart, "I trust you."_

_His hands gripped the top of her shoulders, "I'm blindfolding you."_

_The smooth feel of silk on her face set off butterflies in her stomach._

_His hot breath tickled her ear, "Take my hand," he said, entwining their fingers, "And walk." _

"_Ready? One. Two. Three."_

_The silk fell from her face, the circular room bathed in pink as the sun set around them, candles outlined the room and blankets covered the floor._

"_It's beautiful," she breathed._

"_That, Ladies and Gentlemen is an actual smile. We have a winner." _

"Would you take it back?" She asked, pulling her gaze away from the flickering fire.

"Take what back?"He asked.

"Maryland."

Dave crossed his arms against his chest, her answer came like a punch to the stomach. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Not a single moment," he answered honestly.

"You wouldn't?"

"That was the best week of my adult life, why would I want to forget that. Why would you?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Because what we did was-"

"Don't say it was wrong Erin. If anything was wrong, it was the silly commitments we had back home."

Her voice choked in her throat, "We shouldn't have-"

_'Stop it, you made your bed lay in it.'_ Her conscious berated.

"What brought this up?"

"We're stupid-I'm stupid for thinking about it; reminiscing wasn't part of the deal." She said, the words came out harsher than intended; but dammit she was tired of fighting She was just tired plain and simple. She pressed a hand to her lower back the extra thirty pounds making itself known.

"You brought it up, but it's my fault? Okay, Erin what's really going on here?"

"We had a deal-"

"That we would never talk about the time we spent together." He cut in,"Is this because you think I used you?"

"We used each other," the bitter declaration dropped like a stone in her stomach, what they had wasn't love, it was nothing but a bad decision. So why was she with him now?

"Finally, a little honesty."

"I've always been honest with you."

Dave raised an eyebrow in speculation, "Come on, Erin we both know Crammer didn't send you up here."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I lie about that?"

"You needed an excuse-"

She straightened to her full height, with her hands on her hips, "An excuse?"

Dave leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, now for the fun part of being a profiler.


	4. Chapter 4

He arched an eyebrow, "You needed a reason to leave your house tonight, Crammer wouldn't send you up here so close to maternity leave."

Shocked by his remark, Erin pulled in a breath. "You arrogant bastard, what makes you think everything a woman does has to revolve around you?"

Dave measured his words carefully, "Not all women, just you."

Sparks lit in her blue eyes."Where the hell do you get off?"

"Face it, Erin you're still not over your imploding marriage." His smugness was enough to make her scream.

"You don't know a damn thing about my marriage!" She bit out, stepping forward. "Being a profiler does not make you and expert in relationships. The last time I looked-"

"You get to work an hour early," he pointed out matter of fact.

"So?" She replied with a snort.

"You sit in your car-"

It was all she could do to rein in her temper."What's your point, Rossi?"

"You put on your make-up before you go inside."

Her eyes went wide as she moved nearer to the door. Her hand trembled on the knob. "Why does that matter?" She whispered, her voice strained.

One look in her eyes and Dave could see her walls crumbling. He had to keep going. No matter the consequences. "And in the past eight months, you've needed more of it-" Dave pressed on, advancing toward her.

"Keep your nose out of it-" She blinked, forcing back tears of anger and self pity. But she would be damned if she was going to cry in front of him!

"To cover the bruises he left."

"Shut your mouth, David!" She crossed her arms over her chest. For the first time in her life, she wanted to hurt someone as much as she hurt.

With his hands on her shoulders he could feel her panic. She was a skittish cat, ready to run. He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "He knows, Erin. He knows what we did, and this is the consequence of it."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She let the door slam behind her.


End file.
